Groundfloor Girl
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Stacie Conrad works on the top floor, Aubrey Posen works on the ground floor. Will the distance of floors be too much for them to handle? Collab with ReadWriteFangirl. (Summary is bad) Sorry, no Bechloe.


**This story is a collab with my best friend, and partner in crime, ReadWriteFangirl. Since getting a TBS login and password from a friend of ours in America, we have watched Groundfloor. Man that is good! Anyway, we both like the show so much we decided to write a fic about it, only with the Pitch Perfect characters. This is our first shot at Staubrey and the characters have had a personality switch in order to make things more interesting for you guys!**

**Massive thanks to Lackluster Brilliance for help with ideas and personas, go check out her story, Love Of A Daughter, because it's so good! This is a big step for us both; our teachers and friends hated the idea. Please REVIEW your comments and constructive criticism is encouraged, just don't make it too overwhelming :). **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pitch Perfect (however much we want it), and Groundfloor is owned by TBS. Though, Esther may have Anna Kendrick locked in her basement... We're kidding, however much we want it to be a reality. **

**Hope You Enjoy,**

**Becky & Esther**

**Warning: Be prepared for Chloe...**

* * *

Stacie Conrad sunk into her comfy, cushioning office chair. Working on the top floor had it's benefits, more money and better chairs, but it was still a shit ton of work. Nothing though, was a challenge for one of the only two women to have made it to the top. Stacie's loyal best friend, Donald, walked up to her desk and stood in front of it.

"Hey Stace." Stacie only nodded before she continued deleting numerous emails from her inbox. "Let me try again," Donald started.

"I heard you." Stacie shook her head as she continued to look at the screen.

"Well... I'll just... Be... Uh... Going then..." Donald began to walk back towards his desk, on the other side of the floor.

"Don, I'm kidding." Stacie shook her head and stood up so she could hug the man. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "How's everything with the loans? She can be a handful."

Donald sighed as she pulled out of the hug. "Stace, that was the worst decision you made. Even if it was in Harvard, she still wants you." Stacie chuckled and sat back down at her desk, ready to tackle everything her boss, Jesse Swanson, threw at her.

* * *

The Swanson building had 34 floors. The top floor, the ground floor and everything in between. If you'd ever been to the Swanson building, you could easily tell the top from the bottom.

* * *

"Amy. Amy wake up," Beca prodded the Australian in the side. "Is that a giant cheesecake?" Amy's eyes flew open as the other two workers on the floor, Aubrey and Unicycle, laughed.

"Cheesecake, where's the cheesecake?" Amy asked as she rubbed her head.

"On the top floor. Good luck getting there!" Unicycle and Beca laughed at Aubrey's joke.

The four of them worked in building maintenance, in the bowels of the Swanson building. Everyday, they'd come in for work and do absolutely nothing, before they went to the bar and had a few drinks. They were the unknowns, the essential, yet un-recognised part of the company. If Aubrey was to fall asleep, the ground floor would crumble, the rest of the building following suit. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration.

"That's not funny," Amy, or Fat Amy, muttered.

"Oh, it was!" Unicycle laughed. "Did you really think we'd have a cheesecake? We work on the ground floor. No one gives a fuck about us!"

"It's true." Beca testified. "We are all clever, we just didn't pay attention in school. If we did, we'd be up there." They all looked up at the ceiling before carrying on with their daily tasks, or in Amy's case, sleeping. They all sat at their desks for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked rhetorically, "We don't work."

* * *

The top floor all sat in silence, apart from the clicking of the keyboard keys as the employees got on with their daily tasks. Stacie had worked out sum after sum, calculation after calculation. The only thing it made her: hungry. Glancing towards the vending machine, Stacie took her purse out of her handbag, she took some money out and stood up.

"Don, want anything?" Stacie turned around to Donald.

The man looked up from his computer, where Facebook was open, and smiled. "Yes please, I'll just have a Mars bar." He smiled and closed Facebook, switching it for a Microsoft eXcel document about the interest rates of the current loans the company had given out.

Stacie smiled and walked over to the machine, she inserted her money and pressed the buttons sleeking her choices. A Mars bar and a bottle of CocaCola dropped down, breaking the silence of the room. She then tossed Donald the chocolate before she went back to her own desk and sat back down, fiddling with her fingers.

"Miss Conrad?" Stacie jumped as she heard her boss saying her name. She stood up and walked, albeit shakily, to Mr Swanson's office. She gulped and sat down. "How is my best worker toady?"

"Donald's back there sir." Stacie pointed back toward the office floor, before it dawned on her. "Me?" Jesse nodded and smiled.

"Yes you. Who else?" He smirked and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "I need you to go to the ground floor and get me some supplies."

* * *

**Okay, how you guys liking it so far? Sorry if this is short, we'll try to make the other chapters longer as we love you :*. **

**So, above we said about Chloe and how you should watch out for her. Review with the number corresponding to the answer of who you think Chloe is. Please PM either of us if you want some help/info as to where we plan on taking this. Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, but it was our only option as we want to keep Stacie from meeting Aubrey until the second chapter. Find info about the basis of the characters at /groundfloor/characters you can also watch the show from the 'episodes' section of the GF site too, USA only though.**

**QOTC: In this story, who is Chloe?**

**1) A barmaid  
2) Stacie's ex  
3) Aubrey's ex  
Or  
4) Jesse's fuck buddy.**

**Becky & Esther  
xox**


End file.
